Mind Control
by Jhaede
Summary: Me and my friend Gabbi find ourselves as Lettuce and Ichigo! Realising what's going on...we take the anime world matters into our own hands...will we create chaos or peace? Written by me AND Gabbi!
1. The Strange Arrival

Mind Control 

Chapter 1: The Strange Arrival

_I Like The Dark Has Logged On_

Demon blood is thicker than...regular...blood... says:

JHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEDDDDDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I Like The Dark Says:

Oo?

Demon blood is thicker than...regular...blood... says:

hi! '

Demon blood is thicker than...regular...blood... says:

you're on late? latin lesson? ╛.╛

I Like The Dark says:

Nooo...I've been doing my homework so at 10:00 I don't go AAAAA I haven't done my homework then from being so tired fall in a rose bush when I go to school like you :)

Demon blood is thicker than...regular...blood... says:

...hah!

Demon blood is thicker than...regular...blood... says:

So anyways

Demon blood is thicker than...regular...blood... says:

lets watch some TMM

I Like The Dark says:

-.-

I Like The Dark says:

BUT WE'VE ALREADY SEEN IT ALLLL

Demon blood is thicker than...regular...blood... says:

You never watached episode 7, I know that.

1, 2, 3...

I Like The Dark says:

IT'S NOT LOADED YET!

Demon blood is thicker than...regular...blood... says:

GO!

[A FEW MINUTES LATER

Demon blood is thicker than...regular...blood... says:

Woohoo COKE!

I Like The Dark says:

Oh god now I WANT SOME!

Demon blood is thicker than...regular...blood... says:

LOL! KISSHU GOT HIT ON THE HEAD BY A BALL!

I Like The Dark says:

DID YOU SEE HIS FACE? IT'S LIKE HE GOT RAN OVER BY A RAMPAGING MOOSE!

Demon blood is thicker than...regular...blood... says:

ROOOOOOOOFL oops I just spilt my drink on my computer!

I Like The Dark says:

I just spilt on my laptop!

Demon blood is thicker than...regular...blood... says:

LOL

I Like The Dark says:

NOT GOOD CONDUCTING OF THE srghegrthyrth╛!"

Demon blood is thicker than...regular...blood... says:

Eh..Jhaede? Oh god my computer is being odd... brb

[LATER IN LIFE THE GIRLS HAVE BEEN ELECTRICUTED AND WERE RUSHED TO THE HOSPITAL WITH COOKIES

"Where the hell are we? Huh...it looks like a candyshop or something weird..." Jhaede looked around then noticed what appeared to be Mew Lettuce lying unconsious next to her and leapt in the air in shock.

"Oh my god..."

Lettuce awoke and peered around, when she noticed Ichigo standing infront of her looking rather suprised.

"AA!!!!"

"AA!"

"AAAAAAAAA!!!!"

The Mews stood infront of each other and held out their hand, like mirrors and reached to touch each other. When they felt each other, like normal human beings Ichigo dashed behind the sofa.

"W-w-hat are you?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Lettuce tried to come near Ichigo but she shrinked away.

"DON'T YOU TRY TO TOUCH ME YOU LUMBERJACK!"

"Jhaede?"

"Gabbi?"

"OH MY GOD" they choursed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I dunno."

"But you're the smart one, Jhaede!"

"I know...but there is no logical explantion of how this happened." Ichigo peered at lettuce. "You do know you look like Lettuce...right?"

"COOL! You know you look like Ichigo?"

"Ok this is the weird..."

"Yeah...but hey! We get to be animes and make them do whatever the hell we like!"

"YOU'RE NOT SUCH A WUSSY DUMB FRIZZY WEIRDO AFTERALL! YOU CAN ACTUALLY BE EVIL!" Jhaede (Ichigo) embraced Gabbi (Lettuce) in a hug and was practically squishing her before Ryou came in the door and saw them.

"Yo, trying to kill Lettuce?"

Jhaede opened her eyes...or..Ichigo's...wide and let her friend go, landing on the floor.

_HEHEHE we even land like anime things! _Gabbi giggled to herself.

"Have you been giving her happy pills, strawberry?!"

"No..no.."

"Good then get to work!"

"OK!"

"HUH?" Ryou was so confused...normally she argued...something weird was definatly going on...

Supposed Ichigo and Lettuce got up and began to get ready for the cafИ to open.

"B..but I dont know how to serve customers!"

"Well _I_ get to be the clumsy noob, good luck!" Lettuce skipped off but tripped over her laces.

"Yeah, good luck with that Gabbi." sighed Ichigo

Mint walked in from the changing rooms and went to sit at her usual table.

"Ichigo? Could you get me some tea?"

Ichigo was just staring into space.

"Ichigo? Hello?"

She looked about her shoulder, _'Oh damnit, she was talking to me.'_

"Get it yourself."

"Lettuce, Could you please get me some tea?"

"Get it yourself."

Mint looked stunned.

"Ah, I mean... Gomenasai!" After being thumped by Ichigo Lettuce ran off to fetch the tea.

"...Is it just me or is Lettuce acting odd?" Mint was still a little stunned by the usually co-oporative Lettuce giving such a blunt answer.

[A few minutes later.

Lettuce was cleaning some tables when.

"LETTUCE ONEE-CHAN!!!" Someone crashed onto her back making her fall onto the table, she turned about and yelled.

"HEY WHATTYA TRYING TO DO? KILL ME?!?!" Pudding imidiately pulled back and backed away, all the others just stared at Lettuce.

"Ack."

"Lettuce, what's wrong?" Mint asked suspiciously

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Lettuce gave out a surprisingly Ichigo-like laugh "Nothing's wr-EEK!" Lettuce was lifted off her feet as Ichigo grabbed her and ran off.

"GABBI!"

"JHAEDE!"

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you're acting completely and totally out of character?"

"Crap."

"Again, out of character" Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah well your not as hyper as Ichigo sh-"

"Is Ichigo here?" The girls heard a voice from the cafe, Lettuce smirked evilly.

"What?"

"I know that voice anywhere"

"You really ARE obsessed"

"Thats not the point.

"Wait, why are you smirking like that?" Ichigo stepped back a little.

"Go get 'im Jhaede!"

Lettuce pushed Ichigo into the main part of the cafИ to see...

"Oh."

The one.

"No."

THE ONLY!

"Not him."

Masaya Aoyama!

**A/N Jhaede: WOOHOOOOOO I wrote the first bit then Gabbi wrote the second bit I have to deal with masaya now NOOO! **

**Gabbi: HAR HAR HAR I'm so evil. **

**Jhaede: I taught you TOO WELL! Cries**


	2. The Break Up

Mind Control 

Chapter 2: The Break Up

"Hi Ichigo, Lettuce." He nodded at a smirking Lettuce, walking past.

"Hi." Ichigo took a step back. "D-did we have a d-date?"

"You said you had a surprise for me."

"D-did I? Oh...eheheheh..."

Later on, Ichigo and Masaya are walking in the park.

"Masaya..." Ichigo sits on the bench by the lake.

"So what is it?"

"OH! Ehm...not much." Ichigo peers around "Uhm just it's nice weather we're having!...eheh.."

"You said that on our first date."

"SO DID YOU!"

"What?"

"OH Ehm yes I er ehm NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...sigh." Ichigo Looked up and then raised an eyebrow, grinning evily, then turned to face Masaya looking innocent.

"Masaya."

"What?" He turned to look at Ichigo

"Aoyama.."

_Oh crap, what is it again? KUN! Kun, thats it!_

"Aoyama-kun."

"What's wrong Ichigo? Why so formal?"

"IS IT WRONG TO BE FORMAL?" Ichigo shrugged dramatically with hands waving.

"Well no, but its unlike, you, you seem different." Masaya looked worried.

"Maybe I like to be different!" Ichigo grumbled folding her arms looking annoyed.

"Masaya this isn't working." Ichigo sighed

"Ichigo...what?"

"We... you... me are too different! I mean..I'm a hyperactive, silly, dizty, strawberry loving girl and you're a flower freak! I'm sorry, but we're going to have to break up" Ichigo patted his handhand and walked off. ...

**-NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?"

**-YOU EVIL EVIL EVIL THING HOW COULD YOU!-**

"WHO'S TALKING!?"

**-FIRST YOU STEAL MY BODY NOW YOU BREAK UP WITH MASAYA HOW DARE YOU??????-**

"Oh. My. God. I HAVE TO TELL GABBI!" She ran off back to the cafИ in search of Lettuce, being screamed at the whole way.

* * *

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Lettuce bowed the last customers out of the shop.

"Good to see you're back to you old self Lettuce." Mint sipped her tea and went to get changed.

"Hehe!" Lettuce giggled and followed her.

* * *

Ichigo was still running, she bolted down the path and was about to enter the cafe when...

BAM!

She crashed straight into Ryou, and, unfortunatly, their lips made contact.

"Nyah" 'Oh crap did what I think just happened just happen??'

Her vision swirled as Ryou picked her up.

"Strawberry..what the?"

Ichigo saw Masaya running up the path, obviously chasing her, she kicked and fell out of Ryou's arms, just to crash ontop the ground and wobble about.

_So THIS is what it's like to have four legs..._ she staggered into the cafe and into the changing rooms.

_I never thought about it...but when Ichigo is in this form her eyes are bigger than most of her body... AND ANOTHER THING! I thought wildcats are supposed to be fierce, am I fierce?!_ She growled at the mirror

_No! I look like a kitten! Infact...I AM A KITTEN..hey I just kissed Ryou...YIPEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! I hope he doesn't get a fur ball..._

"Ichigo...there you are. Why was Masaya running after you and...are you looking in a mirror?"

"Nyah."

_No...I'm looking in an oven...oh he kisses so niiiice._

"I suppose you want help turning back into a human then? That way you can go mop my foot."

_He...is so weird...ICHIGO MUST GET TOGETHER WITH HIM BWHAHA! Damn catness..MUST GET THIS FIXED! Aha, but it works if the kiss is supposed to be kissing for the sake of lurve...BWHAHAHA!_

"Nyah?" Ichigo peered at where Ryou was then looked down to see the one the only ALTO!

"Hi."

"Much easier to kiss you in this form, strawberry."

"You'll get a furball."

"Nani?"

Ichigo rolled on the stool laughing and then fell off.

_Damn legs..._

"Sheesh..you are clumsy."

* * *

[Meanwhile...

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring bananaphone!"

Mint peered at Lettuce...narrowing her eyes. Lettuce saw this and did the same.

"HI!!!!" Ichigo screamed and waved. "OOO Staring contest I get winner!"

Lettuce walked away and began sweeping the cafe again, and Ichigo placed herself infront of Mint, narrowing her eyes and staring. Mint blinked and walked away, sighing.

"HAH! Nobody can beat the almighty Jhaede! I eh...mean Ichigo hehe..." she looked around sheepishly.

"So what did you do with Masaya?" grinned Lettuce.

"I dumped him" Ichigo said casually.

"YOU DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"I don't see why you are so upset, she should totally be with Ryou anyway. And now YOU can have the flower freak!"

"HAHAH this should be fun..."

The cackled together and then Ichigo piped up.

"I kissed RYOU!"

"HAHAHA!!!!"

"Twice!"

"HAHAHA! Did you turn into a cat?!!!"

"Yup, then he went cat and kissed me so I transformed back into a human. Having four legs is REALLY WEIRD...!"

"Hahaha!!!"

"Yo. What's so funny?"

"Hi Ryou...--ugh I mean Shirogane.." Ichigo started off flirtingly then got elbowed in the ribs and glared at Lettuce.

"Eh...hi...Masaya is looking for you, he seems pretty upset. What did you do?"

"We broke up."

"YOU DID?!" Ryou yelled surprised and slightly happy.

"Oh yes..."

"ICHIGO!"

"Oh...Oh..." Lettuce taunted Ichigo as Masaya burst through the door.

* * *

**A/N** Gabbi: Yo dudettes...and...maybe...dudes...O.o Gabbi here giving the A/N for this chapter! We did quite alot of masaya bashing in this but we have something in store for him, mwuhaha.

Jhaede: Stop it gabbi, dont give them any spoilers.

Gabbi: You have all probably realised who was talking to Jhaede after she dumped Masaya, if you haven't, you're stupid.

Jhaede: Don't insult our readers! _Throws a pie_

Gabbi: So THAT'S how you wanna do this then! PIE FIGHT!! _Throws a pie_

Jhaede: **Gets Hit**

Gabbi: HAH!

Jhaede: **Throws Pai**

Gabbi: Oh crap.

Pai: LIGHTING FAN! **Shoots**

Gabbi: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Thinks I got the last word**

Jhaede: No you didn't.

Gabbi: Damn.

Jhaede: Giggle.

Pai: LIGHTING FAN! **Shoots**

Jhaede: See ya next time folks!


	3. New Looks

Mind Control

Chapter 3: New Looks

"Ichigo!" Masaya repeated, standing in the doorway to the changing rooms. Lettuce ran off to the bathroom.

"Its OVER Masaya, I told you." Ichigo turned on her heel so she wasn't facing him.

"Ichigo, can't we talk about it?"

_-YES!! Yes Masaya! YOU CANT REALLY THINK THIS THING IS ME!?-_

"Hey dont call me a thing!"

Ryou and Masaya exchanged glances.

"I didn't..."

"Whatever, I said it's OVER!" Ichigo walked towards the two, pushed Masaya out the way and kissed Ryou on the cheek infront of him.

Both of the guys stood astounded as Ichigo flounced off, Masaya would have glared if what happened next wasn't so shocking.

"Hey, Ryou, I might be late for work tomorrow, is that okay?" Lettuce's voice came from the bathroom.

"And _why_ will you b-" Ryou's jaw dropped as Lettuce walked out of bathroom.

Lettuce stood confidently in the changing rooms, for one thing she had much smaller rectangle glasses also she was dressed in a pale green top and denim skirt, her hair down, shimmering in the light, and one of the biggest shocks, she was wearing lipgloss and mascara.

Ichigo pushed past the two boys, she had left her bag in the room, her jaw dropped as she saw Lettuce.

"Oh, hey Ichigo, forget your bag?" Lettuce grinned a little.

"Shut up." Ichigo scowled at Lettuce. "and you're coming with me!"

She stomped towards her and grabbed her by the arm, as Lettuce was being pulled by Ichigo through the door she tapped Masaya and winked.

"...What just happened?" Masaya turned to Ryou

"I...dont...know."

_Wow...I never thought about it before, but...Lettuce is kind of...cute._

"Those two have been acting strange lately..." but he drifted off as he noticed Masaya's hurt expression on his face as he looked up at Ryou.

"What? Oh...hey don't look at me I didn't tell her to dump you."

"I think I know why she did though..." he sighed. "I best go talk to her."

"Don't you think she _doesn't_ want to talk to you at the moment?"

"Does it matter?"

"YES!"

"Hey, she's my girlfriend I can do what I like!"

"Correction, she WAS your girlfriend. You can't make her love you, accept it!"

"Just because you love her..."

"NANI?!"

"Don't act so surprised..." and with that, he headed out the door leaving a very confused Ryou. Did he love Ichigo? What was going on...he wasn't certain...

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO AND CHANGE LETTUCE LIKE THIS!"

"WHY NOT! You broke up with Masaya!"

"Yes but that's DIFFERENT!"

"HOW?!"

"It's obvious Masaya is a llama and Ryou is perfect..."

"You just love him."

"OH SHUT UP what's with you and flower boy llama anyways?"

"I always thought Lettuce and him would make a cute couple."

"Excuse me while I pretend to be sick. BLHHHHHH"

"You said we could do whatever we wanted."

"FINE in that case I'm going to change Ichigo."

_-What? NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU!- _

"What exactly can you do?"

"Oh...you'll see..."

It was two days from the morning Jhaede and Gabbi had become Ichigo and Lettuce, everyone was still shocked and confused at the whole situation, mostly Ryou, and when he saw Ichigo he got even MORE confused.

"Shirogane!" Ichigo sang.

"Wh-aa-t?" he mocked back.

"Do you like my hair?"

"What do you m-" he turned around and boggled. Ichigo's short red hair was now long down to her waist in a high ponytail, Ichigo twiddled a lock of hair around her finger and grinned flirtatiously."

"W...wow..."

_-I admit I do like it...BUT STOP FLIRTING WITH SHIROGANE!!!!-_

"I'll take that as a yes." she smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and yet again flounced off leaving a confused, boggling manager and a screaming Pudding running around the room, due to Mint spirting her hot tea at Pudding, from seeing what Ichigo did.

"NA NO DA HOT OW OW OW!" she bounced.

"Kon-ichiwa!" sang Lettuce and scurried off to find Ichigo.

Mint spirted out her tea again, landing on Ryou this time, scolding his arm.

"AAAA!!"

"GORMENASAI!"

"Sheesh...you're turning into Lettuce!" said Ryou as he went to the sink to soak his arm.

"OH RYOU-KUN!" luckily Mint had learnt her lesson and wasn't drinking but fell over a broomstick and it her nose.

_Oh god..._ Ryou thought..._what now?_

**A/N** Jhaede: WOOHOOOO I am so confusing Ryou!!

Gabbi: ITS FUN BEING LETTUCE!

Jhaede: PFFT You're not being Lettuce you're being a pro-HRMHRHMMHMRHMRHMMM!

Gabbi: Holding her hand over Jhaedes mouth Yeah you can shut up now.

Gabbi:OHMIGOSH! I'm gonna get the last word! YAY! Dances

Jhaede: Boo.

Gabbi:-.-

Jhaede: .


	4. Ichigo Meets Kiss You!

Mind Control 

Chapter 4: Ichigo meets Kiss You!

Ichigo and Lettuce, otherwise known as Jhaede and Gabbi, sat in the empty kitchen of the cafe assesing their situation. Jhaede played with Ichigo's hair, whilst she heard screaming and ranting inside her head.

"I swear...if this woman doesn't shut up I will kill her."

**-But then you couldn't be with Ryou so HA!-**

"YOU JUST MADE MATTERS WORSE FOR YOURSELF STRAWBERRY!"

Lettuce snickered, watching her friend yell at herself was EVER so fun!

"Oh, shut up. You'll get it soon."

"Hehehe, but Lettuce is nice and kind and gentle, I'll probably just embaress her to death."

"Which reminds me...I wonder what happened to us in real life..."

"Probably in a coma or something dramatised like that."

Jhaede nodded, whilst Gabbi assesed the situation for the seventh time.

"So...because we sprayed liquid on our keyboards...we're in Tokyo Mew Mew...?"

"Yup, liquid and electricity don't mix."

"And we're in two of the characters bodies?"

"Yup."

"And they can supposedly talk to us."

"Indeedicus."

"WOW! It's like a badly written fanfiction!"

"It's only bad if it's written by two people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one person writes one bit then the other the last, completely random."

"WE SHOULD HAVE SO DONE THAT!"

"The only thing it would do for you is make you cry and give me more reviews!"

"SO NOT TRUE!"

"If it wasn't for me, everyone would complain about how appauling your grammar and spelling is."

**(THIS IS FOR YOU LILLYTHEMARSHMELLOWQUEEN! I HATE EPISODE 41 TOO!)**

"YOU ARE JUST SO SELFISH!"

"PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTY much."

"GRRR!!!!!" Gabbi stood up from her chair too quickly and wacked her knee on the counter, crying in pain she hopped to the door but had knocked her drink over, causing it to spill on the floor. She slipped and banged her head as she looked up to a grinning Ichigo."

"FLOUR TIME!"

"NO!"

"IT WILL BE PERFECT! You love flower boy and you'll be covered in flour! You'll be the dating flouwers!"

"You're mad."

"PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTY MUCH!"

And with that, Jhaede tipped a big bag of flour on the screaming Lettuce, lucky her she got to see Keiichiro burst through the door he didn't look too happy. She dropped the empty bag on the floor (well actually Lettuce's head...) and grinned sheepishly.

"It...slipped?" She had never seen Keiichiro angry, anime or real life...if you can call this real... she started to dart upstairs but knocked into Ryou and he fell ontop of her, landing in a big heap next to Flour girl.

"AH! Ichigo..." Ryou rubbed his head and looked at the screaming Lettuce, he pulled the bag off her head and burst into laughter.

"Ehm..Ryou."

"Yeah?" he stared at Ichigo underneath him. "Oh..."

HOWEVER! Lettuce wanted revenge and pushed Ryou closer to Ichigo so their lips met, but Ichigo was prepared for this and turned her head so they ended up in a hug.

"Please get off me...you're heavier than you look." she smirked, it was fun using his words.

"EH...yeah..." standing up and brushing the flour off his trousers, he turned to see Lettuce hurry out the door leaving a trailmix of lovely white flour.

"There goes flour girl to meet flower boy."

Ryou laughed, he had to admit...this was pretty funny.

* * *

"Grrr that JHAEDE!! I'll get her soon, I'm sure of it."

**-Uh, Thief-chan?-**

"Oh, great, why the formalities? I'm in your body."

**-Ah! G-Gomenasai Ms. Theif.-**

"Aw man Lettuce, you rock."

**-W-WHAT?-**

"You're my favourate mew mew! That episode where you make those dolls is the BEST"

**-Ah, arigato! B-but, uh, how...dare...you?-**

"How dare I what?"

**-Take my body! It's freaky...- **

"..." Lettuce grinned. "Looong story."

Bursting into a run Lettuce travelled across the park, not really caring where she was going.

**-Uhm, Thief-chan?-**

"What now?"

**-It's.. it's-**

"It's WHAT?"

**_CRASH!!_** Lettuce flew into a dark figure.

"Are you okay Lettuce?"

"Yeah, Aoyama-kun."

"What happened? You're covered in flour."

'Hmm, this is a good chance to start my plan.'

"W-well.." Lettuce's eyes began to brim up in tears. "It was Ichigo-chan! She was being really horrible to be in the cafe and poured flour all over me!" She began to wail and hugged Masaya.

He was slightly disturbed by the fact she was covered in flour and hugging him, but he couldn't believe Ichigo did that, the only person she ever did horrible things to was --Shirogane...

* * *

Mew Ichigo covered her face with her arms shaped like an X as the green-haired alien leant over her like Ryou did the former day.

"Hi hunny!"

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!"

Kisshu was hurt by this, he was used to Ichigo being cruel but she never called him a freak. Suddenly, Ichigo saw Lettuce and Masaya around the corner.

"HELP!" Lettuce looked up...she was FURIOUS Why did SHE always get the guys? WHY! AND THE PERSON ONTOP OF HER WAS KISSHU!!!!!!!!!

"ICHIGO!"

"HELP!"

Kisshu grabbed Ichigos arms and wrenched them to the floor.

"LETTUCE DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME!"

But lettuce was too angry, she would have her revenge! Now Jhaede knew what it was like to be Ichigo, she always thought Ichigo should give him a break but honestly, HE WAS SO ANNOYING!

"Annnny time now."

Her strength could only last a few minutes longer, and Kisshu was lying on parts of her hair, damn extensions! Then, seeing nobody was going to help her she screamed at the top of her lungs which was much as Kisshu was already kissing her, but not for a very long time, as someone pulled him off her...thank god! She tried to scramble to her feet but she winced in pain, for some reason there was a long gash in her leg; so she shimmied to a bench nearby.

"HEY LET GO!"

Ryou stood holding Kisshu in mid hair, he wasn't very heavy but he didn't realise that Kisshu was acting, in reality he was flying whilst letting Ryou hold him there.

"Stop chasing Ichigo, pervert." he was about to throw him into the bench until he was punched on the nose.

"RYOU!" Ichigo screamed

A/N Jhaede: Kon-itchiwa! This is Jhaede giving the A/N for this story! First of all I'd like to say thankyou for all you're lovely reviews, especially Lillythemarshmellowqueen! (She reads all my stories love you so much 3! In a...author reveiwer loving kinda way... even though this story isn't as popular as my others (Probably because Gabbi is writing some)

Gabbi: HEY!

Jhaede: We appreciate it dearly, whenever we see a bigger number on the review scale we LEAP with joy! Well I do but Gabbi just links me 50000 videos and goes "CAN WE WATCH CHOBITS OO OO CAN WE WATCH HARUHI!"

Gabbi: Actually you go can we watch Haruhi.

Jhaede: Who do you think they are going to believe? The one who kissed Ryou when Ichigo should be with him, not to mention the fact you like the Flower llama boy OR the person actually getting Ichigo with Ryou and TORTURING MASAYA AND YOU!

Gabbi: wibble

Jhaede: THAT IS MY WORD!

Gabbi: Prove it!

Jhaede: Wibbles cutely with kitty cat eyes Please review...she just makes me cry when she nabs everything!

Gabbi: Oh. My. God. SO KAWAII!!!!!! Oo I GET LAST WORD! Oh no probably won't...

Jhaede: You never will because you are MEAN!

Gabbi: Pfft.


	5. Gabbi's Dilemma

**Mind Control**

**Last time on Mind Control**

_"Stop chasing Ichigo, pervert!" he was about to throw him into the bench until he was punched on the nose. _

_"RYOU!" Ichigo screamed._

**Now the conclusion...**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Gabbi's Dilemma**

"Fine, I'll leave her alone...for now...ja ne, Koneko-chan." Kisshu smirked and transported away, leaving Ryou with a bloodied nose.

By now Lettuce was shaking in rage,_ she_ was the one who had the complete and utter fangirl love for the alien, why was it that_ Jhaede_ got to be Ichigo?

"THATS IT!!!" She pulled out her pendant and Lettuce yelled, "MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

_Wow, this feels nice,_ she thought as she transformed.

She landed on her feet in Lettuce's costume, glaring.

"Lettuce..? What are y-"Aoyama began but was cut off by a raging Lettuce.

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!!!" She summoned her castanettes and shot a blast of water at Ichigo.

Ichigo screamed but didn't feel any pain instead she saw Ryou fly next to her.

**_-NOO!!!! WHAT IS SHE DOING!-_**

"RYOU!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GET EVERYTHING?! RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"GABBI!!" Ichigo dodged and rolled on the ground, then clutched her leg in pain, "WHAT THE HELL?"

By now Aoyama was thoroughly confused, why was Lettuce attacking Ichigo and Ryou? Who was Gabbi?

"DIE-huh?" Lettuce stopped as someone stood infront of Ichigo.

"Ryou!" screamed Ichigo.

"Ryou?" questioned Lettuce

"Wait, since when do you call me Ryou?" he pondered

"Uh.." they both looked at each other worried.

"Anyway, _what_ are you doing Lettuce?"

"She...she!" Lettuce flopped down to cry but lost her balence and fell into the lake instead, as Ichigo tried to hide her smile.

Aoyama walked over, still looking a little confused and gave her his hand. Lettuce blushed as there was a poof...

"Where's she gone?"

"I think that's her." Ryou pointed to a fish in the lake.

"..."

"..."

"...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Ichigo burst out laughing.

"Someone get her out the water." Ryou stated, bluntly, whilst going to help Ichigo.

"Won't she die?"

"I say do it!" screamed Ichigo enthusiasticly.

"You really have changed you know Ichigo..." Aoyama turned his back on her.

_**-WAIT!! No...Masaya...-**_

Ichigo, for some strange reason felt a lump in her throat, she admitted she was out of character. Jhaede began to wonder, was it right for her to do this? Just take over everything? But what was she supposed to do!

"It was only a joke, Masaya." she mumbled as she brought her hand that clutched her leg to her face, seeing the blood her eyes widened. Looking onto the floor she saw a lot of it.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Ryou asked worringly.

But she didn't hear him, she'd never had a fear of blood but this was more than she'd ever seen from herself. Although she didn't faint, she stared, shivering. Soon, Lettuce changed back and got out the water, detransforming. She was happy to see that she wasn't wet in her normal clothes.

_**-Uhm...thief-chan?-**_

_What..._

_**-Why did you attack Ichigo?-**_

_Because she gets EVERYTHING!_

**_-Ehm...have you considered she doesn't _want _all this?-_**

Lettuce frowned...she hadn't, after all. Jhaede was always hyper and loved these things. She seemed extremely happy being able to take over Ichigo but then again, she was sort of being nice towards Ryou.

"I'm taking you to a hospital." said Ryou, he picked her up and she made no attempt to escape, she just sat in his arms thinking to herself, when she looked up, she caught Gabbi's stare and gave her a look as if to say, _why?_

* * *

In the hospital, Ryou sat next to her bed all day. Lettuce strayed from afar and Masaya just went home, this whole ordeal was confusing, and he was still trying to figure out who this 'Gabbi' person was. Short for Gabriella maybe? Who knew?

Ichigo lay in silence whislt she heard herself yelling.

_**-Masaya hates me now, look what you've done! WHY COULDN'T YOU LEAVE ME WITH HIM!-**_

_I don't think he's right for you._

_**-Are you really the person to make that decision?-**_

_No. But I'm showing you something._

_**-OH really, and what's that?-**_

_Ryou loves you._

_**-NANI? That blonde je- **_

_HEY! Watch it, he saved you...me...us, you know._

Ichigo pondered for a moment...why did he save her?

_**-Can you ask him?-**_

_EH?_

_**-Ask him why.-**_

_You know why, I just told you!_

_**-Can you ask anyway?-**_

_Fine..._

Jhaede sighed and turned Ichigo's body to face Ryou.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So...why'd you save me back there...when you know, Lettuce when nutso?"

"I don't know..."

_**-SEE You don't know because he doesn't-**_

_God you really _are_ a baka..._

_**-PFFT-**_

"I guess I..." sadly, he was interrupted by Lettuce coming through to the door.

"Ichigo?"

"What do you want, Lettuce? I'm not really in the mood to talk to you."

"I want to say I'm sor-"

"Get out." Ryou scolded.

"Huh?"

"Get out! You tried to kill her!" he whispered harshly, so nobody but her would hear.

"I'm sorry but I-"

"Who are you anyway? Lettuce would never do this."

She looked at Ichigo in desperation for help.

"Don't be ridiculous Ryou, she's Lettuce, what else could she be? A chimera animal?"

"For all I know...she could be."

Lettuce gulped and slowly walked out the room but was stopped.

"I'll find out what you are one day."

She nodded slowly and closed the door...she was in trouble.

**

* * *

**

**A/N **

Dun dun DUN!!!

Jhaede: Writing Gabbi for you is so weird since it's _my_ name...

Gabbi: So you've said..100 TIMES!

Jhaede: Yeah, yeah, whatever flourfish.

Gabbi: _Great..._ new nickname is flourfish OH SO GENEROUS OF YOU!

Jhaede: Actually was a one time thing but, OK!

Gabbi: DOH!

Jhaede: BWHEHEHEHEHE! I'm so evil, but hey, she _did_ try to kill me. Incase any of you are confused the ruler line means we write different chapters. Except in this case I wrote the hospital bit _as well_..._as a bit more of what Gabbi wrote..._

Gabbi: I wrote the bit where I turned into a fish...she wrote the rest.

Jhaede: Giggle. R&R :)


	6. The Turning Point

**Mind Control**

**Chapter Six**

**The Fight**

"I've blown it, I've ruined my chances of having fun here I'll probably get Lettuce kicked off the team too! Maybe I should just join the damn aliens, at least that way I could be with Kisshu, damnn Kisshu." Kicking stones with her hands in her pockets the girl walked to Lettuce's house.

**_Thief-chan?_**

"Call me Gabbi I already said that!!" she kicked a stone hard, it flew off into the darkness.

It had been several weeks since Gabbi had attacked Jhaede. Ichigo had recovered from hospital, but Ryou was still curious as to what she was, seeing as she wasn't acting like the usual Lettuce. Jhaede wasn't talking to her much since the whole incident, though she had been seeing Masaya more often, she also noticed Ichigo with Ryou most of the time.

_Flashback_

"Hey, Strawberry! You're not late!"

"Wow...must be the fact that my mum and dad were screaming at me this morning to not go to work because of Lettuce."

"How does that make you arrive on time?"

"Because I'm disobeying them."

**I NEVER DO THAT!**

_Liar_

**Sigh...**

"Then you'll have to come to my room."

"Why?"

"I need to discuss something."

"Ok..."

_End Flashback_

That day Ichigo was filled with happiness, Ryou had asked her out and given her a raise. Mint was shocked he'd actually done such a thing. Where as Lettuce stormed out.

"She has to get everything, she's such a Mary-sue!"

_**Uhm...Thief-**_

"I SAID GABBI!"

_**Uhm...ok...is Ichigo-san with another thief-chan?**_

"Yes...the mary-sue Jhaede. "

_**Oh...ehm...perhaps she just wants Ichigo and Ryou together. I admit they look cute together...and like you are trying to get me with Masaya, though I think Ichigo-san will be unhappy about that.**_

What poor little Lettuce didn't know though was that Ichigo was actually falling for Ryou. She asked Jhaede to get him to ask her out- just to see what it was like.

**_It's not your fault._**

"It is."

_**Well, maybe, but ano we'll go to the cafИ tomorrow and get this all sorted out.**_

"Lettuce?"

**_Hai?_**

"Can you teach me to be like you? Please?"

**_Sure!_**

Gabbi could see Lettuce smiling in her mind, she hoped this might work out afterall.

* * *

The next day at the cafe Ichigo pulled Lettuce to the changing room. Lettuce now had her round glasses back on and long plaited green hair. She took off the make-up though wore a bit of mascara, she had convinced herself she looked better with it and let Gabbi leave it on.

"Ok, what's the deal with you?" Jhaede said bluntly. Ichigo liked her long hair so she kept it, Jhaede wore it in a high ponytail and she hadn't changed anything else. All that was difference was her confidence and less shouting. She'd stopped being so mean all the time...but was acting a bit like Shirogane.

"Nothing."

"You were the one who wanted to change them, so what happened?"

"I need to be like Lettuce, so not to arouse suspicion."

"Don't you think it will be suspicious the fact that you've changed from changing?"

"HUH?"

"Look flourgirl! You can do what you want but don't screw up this for me. Ichigo finally begining to like Ryou and that's good! Now stop getting jealous and grow up a bit!"

"WE ARE STUCK IN AN ANIME!"

"Well we're gonna have to live with it."

"We don't belong here."

"I KNOW THAT! But what are we going to do? Me and Ichigo have already figured out there is no way she can control herself again."

"I miss home..."

"Don't you think I do? But I can't. I just have to move on..."

Lettuce blinked as Ichigo stalked out the room, she could swear she saw a tear drop from Ichigo's face.

* * *

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew, table for three?" Lettuce smiled and directed a couple of students to a table.

"Why Lettuce, you seem back to your old self." Mint looked over her tea at the girl.

"Gomenasai Minto-san, I was just stressed."

"It's Ichigo you need to apologize to anyway."

"Speaking of Ichigo, is it true that she and Shirogane-san are going out?" Lettuce questioned in between serving.

"Ichigo?! Really now? Hmmm we could have some fun with this" Mint smirked and Gabbi realised she had just done something that would get her into trouble.  
"I knew she a had a raise and I was wondering...so THAT'S why?" Her smirk turned into a grin.

* * *

**A/N**

**Jhaede:** EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL!!!

**Gabbi:** IT'S NOT MY FAULT

**Jhaede:** We both wrote the first bit then I wrote the second then YOU the last so therefore..IT IS YOUR FAULT FLOURGIRL

**Gabbi:** GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jhaede:** This is Jhaede signing off...MARY SUE PFFFT Your the one who's focused on atm.

**Gabbi:** HOW DARE YOU

**Jhaede:** EASILY! _**Attacks Gabbi**_

**Gabbi:** MOOOMMMMMY

**Jhaede:** RAWR


	7. Reality's Lie

**Mind Control**

**Reality's Lie**

"Uhm... Minto-san? Where are we going?" Lettuce asked as she was dragged along the street by her friend.

"Oh just to get some fun pictures."

"Pictures...?"

"Yes, yes, now" Mint held up a bunny suit. "Get changed."

"NANI?"

After some time - and protesting from Lettuce – the young teenage girl emerged dressed in a deep green Bunny suit attempting to cover herself with her skinny arms.

"Why am _I_ in the bunny suit?!" The girl whined slightly, blushing like mad. "What about Berri?"

"Who's...Berri?" Mint raised an eyebrow.

"AHAH! Ahahahahahahahhah!!!" Lettuce laughed nervously "No one!"

"... Okay. Now strike a pose!!" Mint began taking photos,grinning madly.

The blonde yawned and stretched as he got up and changed into his clothes, as he walked down the stairs a letter slid under the door. He picked it up and opened it, when he looked at the photos inside, his eyes widened as far as they would go – which is pretty big for anime.

* * *

Ichigo glumly walked down the street listening to the mad ranting in her head, she was too tired to argue with herself today, too depressed.

**-You know I really think I'm starting to like Ryou. He seems to care for me so much and I never guessed he teased me because he cared. Boys are weird like that, I mean, Masaya never picked on me and now he's ended up with that rampaging friend of yours!-**

"Hai..." she muttered.

**-Honestly, what is **_**wrong**_** with you? God I wish I just had you in my head, then I could finally do stuff with Ryou, I mean for god's sake I haven't even kissed the guy!-**

"Yeah...sure...ok." they arrived at the pink Cafe and Jhaede sighed to herself as Ichigo kept nagging.

**-Oh honestly, do cheer up! He will think we've gone to ****Moopyville****.-**

"Moopyville?" She asked herself but then simply shrugged as she pushed the handle down and opened the large pink door of the pink building filled with pink plates and pink floors and pink walls. How Jhaede loathed this colour even more was beyond imagination.

* * *

Gabbi burst out and rushed to greet Jhaede with a of sobs as she calmy entered the room

"Jhaede!! I'vedonesomethingterriblebutitwasntmeitwasmintoanditwasallbunnycostumethisandryouthatIguesswhatimtryingtosayisGOMENASAAAAAAAAIIII!" The girl yelled all this very fast while waving her arms

"..."Jhaede just blinked at being confronted by Gabbi this way, then walked into the changing rooms silently leaving the girls and Ryou stunned.

"Ichigo nee-chan pulled a Zakuro nanoda!!!" Pudding was the first to recover.

It was about now that Gabbi realised that Ryou was in the room, she turned deep scarlet and looked over to see him scowling at a nervous Minto.

"Ehhehehheheheheh...Oh look at the time it's my ballet class soon!" The lorikeet slipped out of the door still in her uniform and made a break for it.

"Gomenasai Shirogane-san" Lettuce bowed down in front of Ryou.

"Whatever." He walked downstairs to the lab again.

Lettuce slumped down on one of the chairs in the café

**Gabbi****-san?**** I was wondering, are you and 'Jade' Friends?**

"It's Jhaede and yes, we have never met in person though."

**I don't ****understand,**** how is that possible?**

"We talk over the internet, But we're pretty much best friends" Gabbi smiled.

**Wha**** Best friends? ****Really?****Gomen**** for saying this, but you don't seem like best friends.**

"We're very strange best friends..."

* * *

"Honestly...that girl is strange, I wonder what she did, I didn't even understand what she said! She was talking faster than one-hundred times the speed of light!"

**-Oh ****noooow**** you talk do you?-**

"Yes woman!" Jhaede snapped.

**-Calm down calm down! Ok well considering I talk so fast I understood she said...something like I'm really ****really**** sorry it wasn't my fault it was ****Minto'****s**** and something about a bunny costume and pictures and..RYOU!-**

"Ryou...Bunny suit...Pictures...Mint...OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-**WHAAAT?-**

"If my calculations are correct Mint took pictures of Lettuce in a bunny suit and gave them to Ryou..."

**-Oh my god! ****Minto**** is such a ****perv****Nyah****!-**

"You can say that again..."

* * *

"What have I dooooone?!" Gabbi moaned "Jhaede will surely kill me for this!" Just that moment the red-head came out of the changing rooms and went off to get the tables set up.

"Jhaede-san?"

"Yes, Gabbi?"

"Ehm...please forgive me."

"For what?" Jhaede blinked at her

**I think she doesn't quite understand ****Gabbi-chan**Lettuce started pondering as Ichigo began her evil plan of revenge

**-Just pretend you don't know what's going on Jhaede, we'll get payback on her and mint."**

"SHUT UP!" The girls both choursed and stared at each other before Pudding came in, she had rather adapted to the whole new Ichigo theme.

"A staring contest, na no da?"

"No." They said again.

"Ooooh! You are doing a play na no da!"

The girls sighed at Pudding's innocent wonders and then Ryou came down the stairs, instead of greeting Ichigo or smiling at Pudding though, he just walked straight past. Jhaede raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, she wasn't really in the mood for this.

**-****Anou****, what is going on?-**

_How should I know, or even care?_

**-You got me into this mess!-**

_I am never having Coke again..._

**-What?-**

_Nothing..._

"Onee-chans! Do you want some drinks na no da?"

"Sure...Pudding."

"I cola then or..."

"Just water, Pudding."

"Hai." Lettuce agreed.

"Mews, there is something we must discuss about the Mew Aqua downstairs."

"Hai." They muttered and went, Jhaede was pretty amazed at how much Japanese she knew...but what confused her was...why was everyone suddenly speaking English and sometimes adding Japanese words? It was like a badly written fanfiction that made no sense AT ALL! In fact, she came to think, if she had written this story what on earth was she thinking? She'd probably end it soon but oh well.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Mint, who had been called to the cafe by Ryou through her pendant, enquired.

"After looking through what happened at Tokyo tower a few months ago, we've realised that some of the aqua drops entered the alien's base." Pudding and Mint gasped but Lettuce and Ichigo couldn't be less interested, they knew all about it.

"So?" The cool voice of Zakuro came from behind the girls.

"So we need to know what for."

"...Deep...blue" Gabbi muttered to herself, she just realised something, this was before deep blue had awakened, they knew nothing about it and were completely unprepared, but, should she leave it so that the ending of Tokyo Mew Mew ended the same? Or should she warn them about it?

* * *

**A/N**

Gabbi: Hey all you people!! The Line means where one of us stopped writing and the other began, I started so then Jhaede did the next, etc. Gomen for not updating but I hope you like this story!

Jhaede: Ahem.

Gabbi: Errr I-I mean WE hope you like this story! Ehehehe...

Jhaede: Hey I thought this was gonna be a long chapter!!

Gabbi: Yeah but we should get the readers to choose what I should do!!

Jhaede: Damn you!!

Gabbi: Too late now, mwehehe!

Jhaede: SO REVIEW AND TELL US! And by the way that's a CRAP IDEA!

Gabbi: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Jhaede: I have a present for you.

Gabbi: Oh really what is it?

Jhaede: A dead flower.

Gabbi: Ehm...ok?

Jhaede: _Grins_

Gabbi: Why are you grinning?

Jhaede: It's a dead flower...

Gabbi: Soo...

Jhaede: So look behind you.

Gabbi: AAAAAAAAAAAAA _Is__ rampaged over by Masaya taking the dead flower_

Masaya: NOOO HOW COULD YOU KILL THIS POOR LITTLE FLOWER? YOU BARBARIAN HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!

Gabbi: JHAAAEDE!!! _Runs from Masaya_

Jhaede: Talk to you later people bye!


	8. The One Involving Straightners

A/N

**A/N**

**Jhaede: Hi! Welcome to the recent chapter of Mind Control! We got so- Gabbi?**

**Gabbi: -Eye twitching- Kiss...Pai...?**

**Jhaede: ... BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! Yeah she's been like this since she read your review K.K.K.O! Almost a year now...**

**Gabbi: Sh-shut up! **

**Jhaede: Mhm. So anyway, we got some reviews for the last chapter but only a few of you answered our question! **_**I told you it was a really crap idea.**_

**Gabbi: -Recovered now- Yeah, yeah, yeah, but shall we get on with the story?**

**Jhaede: Suuureee...PAIIIII WE ARE WATCHING THE STORY**

**Gabbi: What's this?**

**Jhaede: You're on a date!**

**Gabbi: WHAAAAAAAAATTT?!**

**Jhaede: You and Pai and me laughing in the background!**

**Gabbi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Gabbi: Just so you know "--" or line like the one below is a change of author nod nod**

**LAST TIME ON MIND CONTROL, BECAUSE WE'VE PROCRASTINATED FAR TOO LONG FOR YOU TO ACTUALLY REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!**

"After looking through what happened at Tokyo tower a few months ago, we've realised that some of the aqua drops entered the alien's base." Pudding and Mint gasped but Lettuce and Ichigo couldn't be less interested, they knew all about it.

"So?" The cool voice of Zakuro came from behind the girls.

"So we need to know what for."

"...Deep...blue" Gabbi muttered to herself, she just realised something, this was before deep blue had awakened, they knew nothing about it and were completely unprepared, but, should she leave it so that the ending of Tokyo Mew Mew ended the same? Or should she warn them about it? 

"What was that?" Mint leaned over to Lettuce

"Oh! Eh, nothing!" She looked about nervously and saw Ryou looking at her suspiciously, 'I need to fix this, quickly'

A while later Ichigo and Lettuce were walking home from the Cafe, both deep in thought. Gabbi, about the problems of getting home and Deep Blue, and Jhaede about how to get revenge.

"...Gabbi? Are you okay?" Jhaede looked over to see the eyes of Lettuce watering, and her face softened.

"I was just running through episodes 50-52...Kish..." Gabbi sniffed.

"Ugh you complete and utter fan- wait, THOSE episodes?"

**-What episodes?! Of what? TELL MEEEEE**!- Ichigo's voice yelled at Jhaede.

"Yeah, but... I just realised, what's gonna happen? I mean, Masaya needs to be, you know, by you, but you won't have the 'power of love' for it. I'll be on the ground and... this is getting confusing. We've already completely changed the ending! OH GOD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEE!!" Gabbi promptly fell onto her knees and yelled, while in the middle of the street.

"SHUT up and GET up you baka!" Jhaede yanked her up onto her feet. "Don't worry! We just need to kill Masaya that way deep blue can't get into him!"

**-Wait, what?!-** Both Lettuce and Ichigo yelled at the girls.

"LISTEN TO ME! The mew aqua will probably do something then you can save him with the kiss of love or whatever! PROBLEM SOLVED!!"

"But when he gets revived won't he still be deep blue?"

"Er..." Jhaede blinked. "OKAY NEW PLAN! You take the mew aqua, and then I KILL YOU!"

"HUH?"

"And then I take it and then...er, WE RUN TO RYOU! ... BUT THAT MEANS I HAVE TO KISS YOU WITH LOVE!"

"Ewww," Gabbi looked at Jhaede disgustedly "I'm flattered but I don't swing that way," She burst out giggling but was promptly shut up with a slap to the back of the head. "Ouch... How about we just warn them?"

"And HOW do you think that will work?"

"Uhm..."

"Oh we are fan girls who spilt coke and ended up in these bodies!" Jhaede put on a mock high pitched voice

"You make a fair point..."

**-Will you two PLEASE shut up and TELL us about what the hell you are talking about?!- **A glow came from Jhaede's body and suddenly a transparent looking Ichigo floated out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The girls chorused

**-Woah. This is AWESOME! I don't have to do exactly what you do now!-** The ghost Ichigo danced about happily before suddenly getting sucked back into her body with a screech.

**-NOOOOOOOO-** Jhaede winced at the yell inside her head, but soon got over it.

"Well that was weird." The two started walking again.

"But we have to do something, otherwise the world will be destroyed by-" Gabbi stood still, in a bit of shock.

"What?" Jhaede looked at Gabbi curiously.

"Masaya."

"Yes. I know, Masaya will become deep blue and the world will go boom. I've seen it enough times." Jhaede sighed, closed her eyes and walked forward again, only to walk straight into someone.

"Oh." She opened her eyes and found herself right in front of Masaya Aoyama.Jhaede's eyes widened "HI...BYE...!" she turned on her heel with her head down and speed walked away- only to crash into the one and only Ryou Shirogane "NYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

When Gabbi caught up to Jhaede, panting she looked from the red head, to blonde. "...Why's Shirogane h-" Gabbi whispered to Jhaede, even though Ryou could hear her.

"I DONT KNOW!" Jhaede yelled before Gabbi could finish and then glared at her.

They looked at each other, blinked, then turned to look at Ryou with guilty faces in unison. The red head turned around and saw Masaya walking up the other way towards them with a serious face. 'Oh crap.' She thought and looked about desperately for and exit, her eyes rested on the top of a wall to someone's garden and she measured the height of the jump. She could easily make it, thanks to Ichigo's cat genes, but untransformed Lettuce could never make that jump. 'Dammit...'

"Ichigo! What did you say back there?" Masaya and reached the threesome and was standing hands clenched.

The girl turned around, looked at Masaya, then back at Ryou. '...Oh well.' "Sorry, Lettuce." And she quickly jumped onto the wall and ran off.

"Ichigo!" The three who were left on the ground yelled out before the figure disappeared into the night, leaving Gabbi to face both Ryou and Masaya. "Well...heheheh..heh." she sweat dropped from the glares she was getting. "Oh my gosh! Look! A decoy!!" she pointed behind Ryou and he turned, obviously having a 'Blonde Moment' she pushed past him and sped off

-Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring-  
**- Are you going to answer that phone**?- Jhaede lay on Ichigo's bed face down, and had been ignoring her phone for a while, which obviously seemed to be annoying Ichigo. The phone stopped ringing, which probably meant the caller had gotten bored. A few minutes later Ichigo's mother knocked on the door. "Phone for you, I think it's your friend, the one with glasses?"

"Oh." She got up and took the phone. After her mother had left the room she spoke into it. "So you're not dead?"

"Jhaede...why the hell did you do that?!"

"To escape, how did you get away?"

"Oh Ryou had a blonde moment, anyway-"

"Ryou?! Seriously?! What'd he do?" And so Gabbi explained what happened. " Hahaha! That's brilliant!"

"Oy, I realised something." Gabbi was looking about with Lettuces telescope, while holding the phone to her ear."

"What?"

"Well, Masaya won't become the Blue knight." She looked through the eye piece, but the telescope was facing into a window in the house opposite her and she pulled back blushing madly.

"Huh?"

"W-well, the blue knight is sworn to protect Ichigo, right? Well he becomes the blue knight beca- Oh my GOD!"

"What?! What is it?"

"It's the…"

"It's the WHAT?" Jhaede said in a frustrated tone.

"Doesn't matter, well, it does but I cant explain it, just… meet me on the roof of Lettuce's house in your mew form, at 11:30 sharp, see you!" she quickly pressed the hang up button and stared through the telescope, then ran about her room grabbing some things including something she had bought the day before… battery powered hair straightens… she then ran to Lettuce's computer and began working away very quickly.

"Geez, what's her problem…" Jhaede twirled Ichigo's hair between her fingers and sighed as she flopped back onto the bed, think up plans for solving the final battle problem and getting home, each one worse than the last... and one involving a sock.

Both girls had told their parents they were going to bed, then arranged some pillows and such to give the illusion that they were asleep in the dim light, should their parents come in to check on them. Ichigo stood in a dark alley and transformed, then ran and joined Mew Lettuce on her roof.

"So what are we doing?" She eyed the Telescope that Lettuce had set up on the roof.

"Come here." Lettuce moved away from the telescope so that Ichigo could look through it.

"And this is…?"

"See the wobbling air?"

"No…" Lettuce pushed her away and looked through, adjusting the telescope again, flustered. Then put Ichigo in front of it again. "Oh! Yeah, I see it."

"It's the alien's ship!" Lettuce grinned triumphantly, but Jhaede just looked at her, sarcastically. "It could solve both of our problems!" 

"How?"

"Take this." Lettuce passed her something. "Now, here's the plan." The girls stood close whilst Gabbi revealed the plan, Ichigo grinned. "The only problem is… how to get up there."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really."

"When transformed we can jump insanely high! If we use that to power ourselves, we should make it. Along with us attacking the floor which should propel us up."

"Oh… okay, let's begin then!" The two mews walked to the edge of the roof, ran across and jumped as hard as they could, propelling themselves high into the air! "Meeeeep!"

"What?!"

"Nothing.." the two continued attacking and propelling themselves upwards, and when they finally came to the mass of the invisible ship, the both managed to land on it okay. "So…very…"

"…dizzy…" the two girls wobbled about comically. "Do ANY of the Mew's attacks not contain spins…?" Jhaede and Gabbi had slumped to the invisible platform to keep themselves from falling.

"Okay… let's find that entrance!" Gabbi had recovered and began gingerly touching the sides of the ship, even though they looked like thin air.

The two girls continued this for a good 30 minutes until Jhaede found some sort of handle and pulled it to reveal the entrance to the insides of the ship. "Over here!" She yelled to Gabbi.

Once the two had climbed in and carefully closed the door as to not wake anyone up. It was already 15 minutes past midnight, so they hoped the aliens would be asleep anyhow. They quietly made their way down a corridor, and peeked into each room.

"I think I've found Taruto's room!" Jhaede whispered to Gabbi, who came over straight away and they crept inside.

Gabbi took in a deep breath as they looked down at the sleeping Taruto, the room had various bits and pieces around, including his clacking balls, neither of them knew what they were called. Gabbi had already opened the bag she had brought and stuffed them inside. Taruto was in a bed that seemed like a regular human bed, he was blushing slightly and breathing softly in his sleep, holding a very ragged teddy-bear and hair is brown hair down, it came to about his shoulders. "K-k-k-" Jhaede promptly saw the yelled of "KAWAIIIII!!" coming and quickly put a hand over Gabbi's mouth, who then made do with a quiet squee.

"I agree, he's extremely adorable, but we don't have TIME for this!" Jhaede hissed, then removed her hand and pulled out what Gabbi had given to her earlier. A very large roll of duct tape, and a pair of scissors…

A LITTLE WHILE EARLIER

Ichigo stood in a dark alley and transformed, then ran and joined Mew Lettuce on her roof, but what she didn't know, was that a certain blonde had been down in the lab, working on a small something that he thought might help the mew mew's battle, but failing miserably. A small alert burst out from the computer and he looked over to see two small dots, the two girls had forgotten that Ryou and Keiichiro can track their pendants once they had been activated.

The blonde called over his partner and they both watched the screen as the two signals seemed to travel across the 2D map, attacking. They watched this for about 15 minutes, then the dots stood still for a long time, Ryou shook his head and went back to working. About 30 minutes later the signals stopped, they disappeared, but there has not been a log of any detransforming.

"What the..?"

Jhaede pulled some duct tape free from the roll.

Gabbi used the scissors to cut it.

Taruto's ears twitched.

"Over his mouth first." Gabbi pokes Jhaede in the ribs. Jhaede leant over the alien, and was about to put the duct tape over his mouth when-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Taruto yelled with all his strength causing Jhaede to drop the tape, and Gabbi to drop the scissors.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" The two girls screamed in surprise.

"What's going on he- AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kisshu entered the room and saw the two girls standing there, both looking at him. He summoned his dragon swords from his room, floated into the air, and glared at them both.

"Meep." Gabbi's eyes were wide open in shock and fear. She reached into her back and grabbed something.

"H-hey noooow… we don't mean you any harm." Jhaede stepped forward, trying to look calm and collected, but the shaking didn't help.

"You were gonna tie me up!" Taruto yelled.

"Can you two stop yelling at each other?" The oldest alien walked in, awakened by the shouting.

Gabbi and Jhaede's eye's widened even more and Gabbi's face went bright red, but Jhaede just raised her eyebrows a little. They eyed the alien up and down, and averted their eyes. Thank god he had been wearing boxers. The Purple haired alien realised what was going on, froze up for a minute. "Excuse me for a moment." He walked out the room calmly, the made a break for it.

The two girls looked at each other, the turned their heads back to Kisshu slowly. "Awwwkwaaarddd." They sang.  
"I've seen better."The pink mew turned about casually to look about Tart's room, but this comment made Gabbi crack up laughing.

"Enough foolishness! What are you two doing here?" Kisshu yelled loudly, brandishing his dragon swords, making the girls step back, before Gabbi pulled the battery powered straightners out of her back.

"Yah!" Gabbi shook them about. Glaring at Kisshu, hoping he didn't realise what they were.

"What the..." Kisshu stepped back, and Gabbi felt relieved.

9


	9. The Beginning of the End

Jhaede: *Puts on a fake beard* Welcome back to Mind Control you whippersnappers!  
Gabbi: Uh… Jhaede?  
Jhaede: What is iiit my deary *Strokes beard*  
Gabbi: If we've grown older, wouldn't our readers have too? Also… you're a woman.  
Jhaede: You have a point. *Takes beard off* Welcome back to Mind Control you impatient turnips!

LAST TIME ON MIND CONTROL, BECAUSE WE'VE PROCRASTINATED FAR TOO LONG FOR YOU TO ACTUALLY REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME AND NEITHER COULD WE SO WE HAVE HAD TO RE-READ THE ENTIRE THING AND WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! THOUGH ABOUT HALF WAY THROUGH WE REALISED!

_"W-well, the blue knight is sworn to protect Ichigo, right? Well he becomes the blue knight beca- Oh my GOD!"_

_"What? What is it?"_

_"It's the…"_

_"It's the WHAT?" Jhaede said in a frustrated tone._

_"Doesn't matter, well, it does but I can't explain it, just… meet me on the roof of Lettuce's house in your mew form, at 11:30 sharp, see you!" she quickly pressed the hang up button and stared through the telescope, then ran about her room grabbing some things including something she had bought the day before… battery powered hair straightens… she then ran to Lettuce's computer and began working away very quickly…_

_The blonde called over his partner and they both watched the screen as the two signals seemed to travel across the 2D map, attacking. They watched this for about 15 minutes, then the dots stood still for a long time, Ryou shook his head and went back to working. About 30 minutes later the signals stopped, they disappeared, but there has not been a log of any detransforming…_

_"Enough foolishness! What are you two doing here?" Kisshu yelled loudly, brandishing his dragon swords, making the girls step back, before Gabbi pulled the battery powered straightners out of her back._

_"Yah!" Gabbi shook them about. Glaring at Kisshu, hoping he didn't realise what they were._

_"What the..." Kisshu stepped back, and Gabbi felt relieved…_

**AND NOW THE CONCLUSION:**

**Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End**

"What is that?" Kisshu screamed.  
"This? You don't know what this?" Gabbi faked surprise at question.  
"It's a weapon created long again by an infuriated woman, whose husband cheated on her. She decided all men were evil and so this weapon was created the..." Gabbi looked at Jhaede for assistance; in return Jhaede quickly stared at the label 'GHD'  
"Gruesome Hair Destroyer..." Gabbi nodded evilly, whilst Jhaede twitched an eyebrow and glared at her.  
"Hair destroyer? EEEP!" Kisshu covered his head and flung himself in a corner "Please not the hair, anything but the hair!"

Gabbi blinked in surprise, she didn't expect Kisshu to act like that. "Hmph. You'll see the true power of the G.H.D quickly, unless you stop and listen to us.

"Enough of this foolishness. This item is simply a human beautification device." Pai stormed back into the room, the faint sign of a blush still on his cheeks. He walked towards Gabbi menacingly, who waved the straightners around. "Stop being ridiculous, Kisshu, These g-" A yelp of pain echoed through the ship as Pai had grabbed the straightners, burning his hand. Kisshu whimpered and continued to hide in the corner, while Taruto ran towards his clacking balls to grab them.

"Oh no you don't!" Jhaede turned towards Taruto and pull something from her pocket. She pressed down the top of the spray deodorant and sprayed it straight into Taruto's face, making the small alien fall onto the ground clutching his eyes. "Alright then, you pitiful lot." Jhaede looked over the alien, one crying below her, one clutching his hand, and the other hiding in the corner. "We're going to explain the situation to you; come with us. Any funny business and you'll all be in a world of hurt." Gabbi picked up Taruto, who was still helplessly grasping his eyes, and walked towards the room with the aliens' main computer. Jhaede, and the other two aliens followed.

"Now, sit."  
"We won't be talked to like pets, human!" screamed Pai in futile defiance.  
_THWACK_  
"OY! DON'T HIT PAI!" frowned Kisshu.  
"SILENCE! I KILL YOU!" Jhaede screamed  
"...okay." they said simultaneously whilst Gabbi cackled in the background from what she was doing and the reference Jhaede had used.  
"What has happened to you, my love?" Kisshu frowned.  
"Oh please, you don't really think we're the real Ichigo and Lettuce do you? I mean really, c'mon guys, get a BRAIN! Would the real Ichigo be so feisty and-"  
"Dominatrix like?"  
"OH SHUT UP GABBI!"  
"Hehehee..."  
"Would the real Lettuce be like THAT? Would the real Ichigo and Lettuce sneak in to your ship? Would the real Ichigo and Lettuce come without back up? Would they attack with STRAIGHTNERS? And more importantly, would Ichigo distract you whilst Lettuce downloaded a virus into your COMPUTER?"  
"NANI?" they screamed and Ichigo held up the straightners with a gleam of anger in her eye and they slowly shrunk back to the ground in fear.  
"That should just about do it, let's go quickly."  
"If you follow us, we shan't be so nice..."  
"WAIT! You can't just... do this!" screamed Kisshu.  
"Oh but clearly we can, since we already have."  
"As the virus slowly seeps through your fires and firewalls it will destroy ever bit of information you have, even commands. The only way to get rid of it, is by Lettuce's nimble fingers typing in the correct stuff."  
"We'll do anything you want! ANYTHING! Without this ship... we're lost!" Taruto begged.  
"Also, I'd like to keep our home intact." Pai said coolly, eyeing the straightners.  
"Yes… everything is coming along nicely…" Jhaede said whilst tapping her fingers together.  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH GOD" gasped Gabbi  
"What nooow?" hissed Jhaede, trying to keep the aliens still cowering  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH DEAR LORD!"  
"Will you STOP orgasming and tell me what it is?"  
"I just remembered they can track where we are."  
"Balls."

Lettuce swore under her breath as she bit her thumbnail nervously. "Do you think they've realised? They totally have sensors and shit to tell them if an alien has spawned or whatever… don't they? They'll know there isn't one and we've just randomly transformed, they've got to be suspicious…" Lettuce sank into deep thought.  
"Yeah and Ryou's already looking at you funny isn't he? I dunno if we can reverse this susp-OOOOOH!"  
"Eh?"  
"OOOOH!"  
"Will you STOP Orga-"  
"-Only funny when I say it. Maybe we should just give up on trying to drop the suspicion and try to get Ryou's help."  
"Haven't we discussed this? The 'Ohi I'm a fangirl who spilt coke blahblah' rubbish?"  
"Yeah well we can always lie."  
"Uuh…"  
"Leave it to me…"

It was 00:30 in Tokyo and Ryou had called all the Mew Mews back to the café, everyone but Zakuro stood yawning in the basement rubbing their eyes.  
"Why are we here so late nanoda… Pudding is tired!"  
"I know everyone and I'm sorry but this is an emergency."  
"Shirogane, what seems to be the problem?" spoke Zakuro who stepped forward concerned  
"About an hour ago Ichigo and Lettuce transformed then disappeared but the computer gave no signal of them returning to their original selves."  
"Nani?" asked Mint  
"Why would Lettuce-oneechan and Ichigo-oneechan go without us nanoda? Are they in trouble?"  
"I'm not sure… but something tells me that they're doing something about the aliens they haven't told us, given their strange behaviour recently, I'm not surprised."  
"I suspected from the moment Lettuce refused to get me tea!"  
"I suspected from the moment Lettuce-oneechan wore make up nanoda!"  
"I suspected when Ichigo and Shirogane started showing feelings for each other."  
"HEY! Whilst I admit it's strange-"  
"Shirogane," Zakuro stepped forward, "Mew Ichigo is not who she seems to be, neither is Lettuce. Something strange has happened to them, whether it's from the aliens or not I do not know but we shouldn't be so welcoming to them, we treat them with caution."  
Ryou stared into her cold piercing eyes and gasped slightly, frowning then sighed and looked to the floor.  
"Hai. You are right."  
"NANI NANODA?" screamed Pudding "They are Ichigo and Lettuce-oneechan!"  
"They are not entirely themselves, Pudding-san." Keiichiro had spoken for the first time "We must go to the location of where they are and search for them, we need answers and we need them now."  
"Mew Mew Tokyo, go!"  
"HAI!"

Upon arriving at the scene of their disappearance the three Mew Mews set out on roofs and in the sewers, Mint flying to see if she could spot them from afar. Ryou and Keiichiro stood with them, monitoring the tracking signals, they still couldn't see Lettuce and Ichigo.  
"No luck…" Keiichiro put the signal device on the ground and pulled his gloves on tighter, Ryou stared into the sky.  
"Where could they-"  
SWOOSH  
"I'm not sure… but I'm getting tired from standing here, let's find somewhere to sit down." He picked up the device, not even glancing at it and went to find a bench, not noticing Ryou had randomly disappeared…

"Ryou SHHH! It's me!" Jhaede stood in front of Ryou holding her hand over his mouth, she lowered it slowly.  
"Nani? Ichigo? Where have you been? What are you doing? Why-"  
"I said shhh!"  
"Look, we don't have a lot of time to explain but we need your help."  
"What have you done…?"  
**-This plan better work Jhaede-  
-This seems a little impossible Thief-kun-  
**Gabbi chuckled at being called this since she was a girl but let it pass and Ryou frowned at her. "You! Who are you really? I know you're not Ichigo either… so who is it that I feel-"  
"SSSHHH!" Jhaede put her hand back over his mouth  
**-Nani? Oh great now he loves you not me ~Nyaaah…-  
**_Don't worry, he loved you from the beginning, I've tried to act like you with him… you just needed a little more confidence. Let's not dwell on this now.  
_"You're going to find this hard to believe Shirogane-san, but you have to for the sake of everyone's life…" Gabbi looked to the floor and began to explain how coke and keyboards just don't get along.

After the explanation Ryou looked at the two incredulously. "You're crazy...There must be some sort of side effects we didn't know about." The two girls frowned at Ryou, who just now realised that whilst Lettuce had been explaining, Ichigo had tied up his hands behind his back.

"Ryou, we're telling the truth, and we wish it hadn't happened trust me. There's some serious shit going down, and you have to help us, or it's extremely possible that everyone will die." Ignoring Ryou's looks of confusion and disbelieve, Ichigo continued, standing in front of him. "The aliens are trying to bring some leader to life or something using the mew aqua..."

"It's never explained very much in the show" Lettuce interjected.

"No, but they're gonna be able to eventually, and that brings about something horrible that nearly destroys Tokyo. Now, had we not appeared everything woulda been fine...But no. We've changed so many things in this damned plotline if it happens not only the city will be destroyed, but the whole world!"

"Yeah that's something I never got...how come the aliens never went to other countries? Or better yet, why did they only send like, three idiots?" Lettuce looked to Ichigo.

"Gabbi! Not. The. Time!" Jhaede hissed menacingly.

"I mean Deep Blue is kinda badass, yes, but why not send like, 5 of him? Then there's be like TOTAL DESTRUCTION MWUHA-" She promptly shut up as she was elbowed in the ribs by Ichigo,.

"You're both mad!"

"Tell that to these guys!" Lettuce opened the door that was keeping the group in the small, darkly lit space to reveal three aliens tied up to various stone pillars. "You play nice, now!" The girl said with an impish grin as they dragged Ryou into the room and dropped him on the floor. "We'll be back, don't worry. Just, for gods sakes don't be stupid. Try to chat, and learn things about each other. Ryou, you might find out that the alien's predicament isn't quite that lovely, either. The two girls walked out and shut the door behind them, the tied up group heard a muffled "That was really uncalled for, Jhaede..." from behind the door.

**A/N**  
Jhaede: AAAAAAAAND It's pumpkin time folks since it's god knows how long on Word, don't worry we're in the ZONE and still writing the next chapter but you will have to wait for that to be uploaded, you have to read this and guess and anticipate and OH the… HUMANITY of impatience. If that makes sense.  
Gabbi: Yeah but for a majority of our fans this'd be close to prime fanfic reading time  
Jhaede: That's if we have any fans LEFT!  
Gabbi: Well you got like 3 comments on the new chapter thing you put up  
Jhaede: Okay shut it woman you better work extra hard then! We're not sleeping until we FINISH IT! Type you hussy! *Whips* WACHAAA!  
Gabbi: To be honest we dunno when the next chapter will come out but now we've set up the plot for the rest of it and everything!  
Jhaede: This time it will be a day or two. Not a year or two…  
Gabbi: And it won't be made up as we go along!  
Jhaede: YAAY! Bye! Say bye flourfish  
Gabbi: Bye! …WAIT HEY!  
Jhaede: Shut it and wave.  
Gabbi: Why didn't Keiichiro's thingy go off when we kidnapped Ryou?  
Jhaede: It was on silent.  
Gabbi: Haha okay but… I just realised we never did anything with Masha  
Jhaede: Balls.


	10. The Enemy of My Enemy Was My Friend

**Chapter 10: The enemy of my enemy was my friend**

Keiichiro peered at his monitor whilst sitting on the park bench, "Hmm?" he blinked and realised he had set the speakers to mute. He turned the sound on once again and sighed, closing his eyes. A few minutes later…  
BEEP BEEP  
Two dots appeared brightly on the map, waking Keiichiro from a very short lived nap on the bench. "They're back! Let's send the mews to their locations, Ryou." He turned to thin air, expecting to see his friend. "…Ryou? Mew Mews, Keiichiro here. The girls have appeared at this location and Ryou has gone missing! Please head over immediately. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"SEVERAL MINUTERS LATER!" Spoke Gabbi loudly, in a smarmy narrators voice, standing in a random place.  
"What?"  
"You'll see…"

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

"Whoever you two are, stop right there!" Zakuro's voice cut through the silence of the night.  
"Told you," Gabbi grinned, her voice lowered to a whisper "Act natural."  
"Uh, hey Zakuro, what's up?" Ichigo rubbed the back of her neck.  
"Where'd you take Shirogane-san?" The accusing tone of Mint's voice echoed as she appeared next to her onee-sama, with Pudding appearing shortly after, still blurry eyed and seemingly very tired from being woken up so late.  
"Eh? Ryou? We didn't take him anywhere! He had to go to hospital for, uh, surgery… in his ass."  
"Yes! Invasive ass surgery!" Lettuce sniggered before being thwapped around the head by Ichigo, who was attempting to hide her own mirth. Someone they figured the Mew Mews wouldn't buy it…

"Hey! Stop joking around you two this is serious! Who the hell are you and what have you done with our friends and boss!" shouted Mint.  
"Look, we'll explain it to you." Jhaede began relating the story of how coke and keyboards REALLY don't get along yet again but the Mew Mews were having none of it.  
"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard nanoda!"  
"Said the girl with a monkey tail..." Muttered Lettuce.  
"Enough!" Shouted Zakuro "Mew Mews, attack!"  
"Oooh… balls and seaweed." Jhaede stumbled backwards.  
"SEAWEED?"  
"Seaweed."  
"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"  
"MOVE GABBI SHE'S GOING TO TRY AND ENTANGLE US, WE'LL GET IMMINENT TENTACLE RAPE!"  
"EEEEEEE!" The two dived out of the way but were soon sent another attack  
"RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO!"  
"GIANT JELLY AAAAA!"  
"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" Water fired from Lettuce and hit Mint who was having trouble at the thought of hurting her friends.  
"AAAH!"  
"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" This time it encased itself around Ichigo, Lettuce looked at her friend in a panic.  
"Help!"  
"RIBBON MINTO ECHO!"  
"AAAAA! NO LETTUCE SAVE ME!"  
"OH …FUDGE!" Lettuce couldn't move to get in front of Ichigo because she'd be hit and she wasn't sure how this how shield business worked, Ichigo was locked in Zakuro's spear and waited for that arrow to plunge at her but suddenly the spear was cut off and she was somewhere else, in the arms of a man in blue.  
"Nani?" The Mews muttered. The blue knight had appeared.  
"PYJAMA BOY!" Screamed Lettuce then hushed as she saw it was a serious business kind of thing.  
"But… why?"  
"I was born to protect Ichigo. Whilst you are not Ichigo, you're too different, this is Ichigo's body and it holds the person you once were… I don't understand but I do understand my need to protect you."  
"Masaya… I…"  
"Please. Don't talk to me." He put Ichigo down and stood in front of the three Mew Mews trying to kill Ichigo and Lettuce. An expression of hurt was etched across Ichigo's face, Masaya wasn't really that evil it was so childish of her to get involved and she never should have, suddenly she was filled with regret.  
_Forgive me Ichigo.  
_**-But… what about Ryou?-  
**_I'm not sure anymore.  
_"Allies shouldn't be fighting Allies; there is an explanation for all of this. I'm sure."

Suddenly there was a faint golden glow from Jhaede and Gabbi, a ghostly twin appeared on either side of them.  
"Nani?" Everyone cried, the real Lettuce and Ichigo looked at each other.  
"How did this happen?"  
"I'm not quite sure…"  
Jhaede and Gabbi slumped to the ground, the ghostly figures looked at each other, then at their own bodies.  
"Ichigo…?" the Blue Knight walked up to the ghost Ichigo and stared at her.  
"Aoyama-kun… I'm so sorry… I never wanted any of this to happen but I had no choice."  
"Ichigo..."  
"Me as well Ayoama-kun" ghost Lettuce said.  
"I... I don't know what to believe anymore. I loved you Ichigo… but then I started to fall for Lettuce and you, you started to fall for Shirogane. Or well… whoever she is did."  
"Her name is Jhaede, what they said earlier, it's true, we can see into their minds and talk to them, it's like being ourselves but we have no control over our actions. I'm sorry… for what has happened, everyone. Ryou is safe; we have a lot to talk about."

Beep Beep Beep Beep  
Back in the real world Jhaede and Gabbi had both crashed together at the same time, whilst they were both in different parts of the country they always had the same symptoms. The two had been in hospital for months, in a coma, nobody understood why, they just hoped that they would wake up soon.  
That they did, for a brief ten minutes they were awake but they laid still, nobody was in either of their rooms and they were in shock… was it all a dream? What had truly happened? The problem was they couldn't move and soon after… they fell back into their slumber.

Whilst that was going on, Ichigo and Masaya talked, they both realised that too much had happened, Ryou truly cared for Ichigo and vice versa, Masaya began to care for Lettuce and Lettuce too had grown fond of him.  
Whilst the two were destined to be together and getting the whole idea of being a TV show out of their head was strange, they decided to remain best friends and should things fail with either of their new partners, be together once again.  
That was to remain completely undecided until later though; right now they needed to sort out the Aliens. The ghostly figures of Ichigo and Lettuce went back into their bodies and Jhaede and Gabbi awoke once again, rubbing their heads.  
"Okay ooow… what the hell happened there?" Jhaede groaned.  
"Ooft. This brings back memories."  
"Of what?"  
"The amount of times I fell off my bicycle."  
"HAHAHAHAHA!"  
"HEY! You two! Stop fooling around!" screamed Zakuro  
"Eh… uh whoops, righto. Let's go find Ryou." Jhaede stood up and began walking to where they had kept all of the group.

The aliens and Ryou had remained silent for the entire duration of this. They were all too ashamed, any attempt at communication was met with a glare. This was until Taruto asked a question.  
"Hey, blonde man, how'd you get here?"  
"Did Kenoko-chan turn on you?" Kisshu frowned.  
"I… I don't know. Just leave me alone."  
"It appears the Mew Mews are indeed in a strange position. Our plans… who knows what devastation will have been caused to them from this." Pai appeared to be quite irritated.  
"Well at least they're stopping you!"  
"Selfish Human! You say you fight to protect your loved ones yet by doing so you have cost an entire planet their lives!"  
"You would have destroyed this one for yours? How is that any better?"  
"We once lived here, it is our home, one you have destroyed, the beauty of this world all destroyed by your technology and selfishness, you're race is not worth living!"  
"OH WILL YOU SHUT YOUR PAI HOLE ALREADY?" groaned Jhaede. Lettuce snickered in the background.  
"You… you're back." Ryou glared at Ichigo.  
**-I hope he doesn't hate me…-**  
"OH hush woman." Jhaede mumbled at her own head. Everybody looked at her strangely.  
"Right, we need to get everybody sorted out. Time for Plan K."  
"Plan K? Oh god…"  
"That's right Lettuce. Plan KICKASS!" Ichigo placed her hands on her hips and grinned, ignoring the looks she was getting from her captives. "Right then… take me to your leader!"

**A/N**  
Jhaede: Oh look. Another chapter ended. You thought we weren't going to update DIDN'T YOU! ONLY ONE PERSON HAS REVIEWED!

Gabbi: It's been like ...a day  
Jhaede: ONE! I A DISAPPOINTED IN ALL OF YOU! HOW DARE YOU WHINE THEN NOT READ IT! HOOOOW DARE YOOOOOOOU! I will send you personal e-mails if you don't.  
We are doing a thing like reviewers hall of fame cos let's face it some people just have Plan K comments.

_...I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE NEVER READ THIS BEFORE! It's so funny, I was in stitches! It's quite an unusual idea for a fanfic, but that makes it great! How exactly do two people write a fanfic? That puzzles me slightly, but then again, so do most things._

_Plz update soon! The usual consequence still applies...but instaed of kissing Masaya, Gabbi has to kiss Pai!_

_KO xoxo_

KKKO how I love you, my bestest FF friend! The greatest idea ever given to me. To answer the question, one gets bored of writing so they other starts.

Gabbi: you loves her  
Jhaede: I does  
Gabbi: you want her lezzie babies  
Jhaede: Too far.

_OMG you guys are fictionally living every fangirl's dream._

_this is a really good story_

_peace, love, and lemons_

_Freaky D_

Gabbi: When life gives you lemons… CHOKE ON THEM AND DIE YOU LEMON-EATER  
Jhaede: Calllm… anyway, new chapter up soon, you better r&r or I'ma plan K your ass ~Nyah!


	11. The Internet Is For Pawnz!

Gabbi: I just noticed, last time you said they better r&r at the end of the chapter...but to get that far, they've already read it, so they just have to review right?

Jhaede: ...REST & review then!

Gabbi: ...that's dumb.

Jhaede: *Slap* So is your face!

Gabbi: *Cries* Why do you hurt me so?

Also UMG JHA AND GABBI HAVE FINALLY MET IN THE IRLZ! WE ARE WRITING ZIS CHAPTER TOGEZZAARR FOR TEH FIRST TIEM EVARRRR All A/Ns in this chap actually happened irl. Lol.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Internet is For Pawnz!**

"What? That's crazy!" Taruto yelled at the two.

"What are you planning to do?" Pai narrowed his eyes.

"Well my dear Tarutard-" Gabbi began, only to interrupted by Jhaede.

"HAHAHAHAHA TARUTARD LOL!"

"I KNOW RIGHT? LOL!"

"Eh?" Said Ryou, with a confused look on his face.

"Lol." Lolled Lettuce.

"Lol he doesn't know what lol means, lol."

"Lol."

"...Lol?" asked Pai.

"...Lol." The girls chorused.

"Ololololololol-"

"Too far, Jha Jha."

"Fien," Jhaede crossed her arms "Anyway. Take us to Deep Blue."

"But-"

"Do it. DO IT NOW!" Jhaede screamed whilst Gabbi brandished her straighteners.

"Never!" Pai hissed.

"This could be you..." Gabbi warned, allowing a single drop of water from a bottle that was conveniently placed next to her to fall onto the straighteners, which fizzed menacingly **WITH STEAM!** Kisshu whimpered.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya" meowed Jhaede, only to be slapped by Gabbi, on the ass. "DUN SLAP MAH ASS!"

"Ah can slap yo' ass if ah want to!" Gabbi continued to slap Jhaede on the ass.

"Stop eeet!" Jhaede yelled as the aliens, and Ryou watched in utter disbelief. She stood still, like as statue, glaring at Gabbi, then suddenly screamed in her face "MAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ryou looked to the ground and shook his head. "You're mad."

"Nah, we're just teenage nerds" Said Gabbi.

"Herpa-Derpa" Jhaede smiled brightly, as Gabbi pulled an awesome face. "But seriously now, take us to Deep Blue." Jhaede leaned down so her face was just an inch away from Pai's "Or I'll bite your nose off, and Gabbi will activate the virus."

"Okay, okay!" The alien surrendered.

The two mews proceeded to convince Pai to join their side, Kisshu went easily because of his love for Ichigo and Taruto for Pudding, he didn't want to fight anymore especially with these crazy bitches.

"Just think Pai!" Jhaede put her arm around Pai and gazed into the sky lovingly "If you do, we'll give you all the Mew Aqua you need to restore your planet and then nobody but Deep Blue has to die."

"Nani? But he is our leader!"

"Trust me, he isn't any good and it will take many many maaaaannnnny years for Earth to be as it was, if it can even do that." Gabbi nodded with a scientific expression etched upon her face, looking like a nerd in Jhaede's glasses.

"Where did you get those?" Jhaede screamed.

"Found them."

"Shouldn't they be irl?"

"I was wearing them then as well..."

"Bitch."

* * *

"**Later!**" Gabbi announced

"How much later?"

"I dunno I wasn't counting."

"Well make it up."

"Pick 5, 10, or 15."

"3."

"Not this again..."

The five mews sat on their knees , hands behinds their back as if they had been tied up, Ryou next to them, looking up at the blue light that was the alien's leader. Gabbi twiddled her thumbs behind her back, then turned to Jhaede, and asked "Do you think Deep Blue is any good at chess?"

Jhaede gave her an incredulous look "What?"

"Because of that like, chess playing computer."

"Wh-Y- Eh- Ju-just...Just shut up Lettuce, shut up!"

"**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?**"

"We have captured the mew mews" Kisshu spoke up, kneeling down between the Mew Mews and Deep Blue. Kisshu had been chosen because the girls already knew he had been having traitorous thoughts about Deep Blue, and this was a great time to seemingly prove to Deep Blue that Kisshu was indeed faithful and useful.

"**YOU FOOL! YOU BRING THEM TO ME ALIVE?**"

"I thought it would be suitable for you to do the honour of eliminating our enemy and show them your great power, that nothing in this universe can withstand the almighty Deep Blue-sama."

"**VERY GOOD KISSHU, YOU HAVE INDEED PROVEN USEFUL! SO THESE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE CAUSED SO MUCH TROUBLE? SO WEAK, I SHALL ELIMINATE YOU IN SECONDS. DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS?**"

"Yes!" Gabbi piped up "Are you any good at CHESS?"

"No Gabbi... NOOOO WHHY!" Jhaede hung her head as if she was facepalming the air. Deep Blue, despite the fact you can't actually see him because he's all blue and shit, frowned slightly in confusion.

"**WHAT IS THIS... CHESS YOU SPEAK OF?**"

"Aw, that's such a shame because... FUCKING CHECKMATE DUDE!" suddenly a jelly covered, water propelled, pink bubbely, lightning surrounded arrow with daggers on it and clacking balls was flung via Zakuro's whip towards Deep Blue and exploded on impact."

"**NOOOOOOOO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee...**" Deep blue screamed and then proceeded to die and suddenly Jhaede started laughing hysterically and looked up with tears in her eyes.

"That was a really lame line Gabbi..."

"Who cares?"

"True, he got fucking teabagged!"

"PROFANITIES!"

* * *

A/N

Gabbi: AHAAHHAHAHA FACEPALMING THE AIR

Jhaede: Your mum facepalmed the air... WHEN YOU WERE BORN!

Gabbi: ...ouh

Jhaede: Oh shut up *Shoves a savoury egg into Gabbi's mouth*

Gabbi: Om *shuts up*

Jhaede: JOIN US NEXT TIME AS WE WRAP THIS STORY UP... FINALLY!

REST AND REVIEW EVERYONE Or I will eat your noses and send Pai Balls after you :D

Gabbi: COLON CAPITAL DEEEEEEE!


	12. So Long and Farewell!

Jhaede: Unchaunchauncha BADUMCRASHCRASHBAMDOBABTEDOO  
Gabbi: …Jhaede; Mind Control time.  
Jhaede: Oh yes… well hmm, what was the plot again?  
Gabbi: AAAH NOSEBLEED!  
Jhaede: Use a tissue, woman!  
Gabbi: IT'S COVERED IN BLOOOOD!  
Jhaede: Use another then…  
Gabbi: PAPER WASTE!  
Jhaede: IT'S A TISSUE NOT PAPER!  
Gabbi: Blooood! *Throws tissue at Jhaede*  
Jhaede: RFPDGTPRS`JKOEWPYJKY$^TP{HKREy NO!  
Gabbi: It just…won't…stop…  
Jhaede: *Tips Gabbi upside down* Now it will.  
Gabbi: OH MY GOD! IT'S RUNNING INTO MY EYES!  
Jhaede: Feeeel the burn…

**Chapter 12: So Long and Farewell**

After the encounter with Deep Blue (as a dramatic ending stolen from _Sailor Moon_) the Mew Mews and aliens stood on a roof-balcony with a lulling sunset in the background. Gabbi and Jhaede were still Lettuce and Ichigo and honestly weren't quite sure how the hell they were going to get out of this mad and crazy anime world.

"You know Gabbi… I think I have an idea now how we get back home." Jhaede stroked her chin, pretending to have a wizard's beard.  
"You do?" Gabbi arched an eyebrow.  
"Yees…"  
"What's that then?"  
"THE KISS OF TRUE LOVE!"  
"Well then; we're screwed."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because neither of our true loves exist in this god damned anime." Gabbi facepalmed the air once more. With feeling.  
"WELL YOU HAVE YOUR NAKED DRAWINGS OF MEN!"  
"SSSH! Only the maid knows about those…"  
"Besides I meant Ryou and Ichigo and Lettuce and Masaya."  
"Ah…"  
"Kisses just solve EVERYTHING!" Jhaede threw her hands up in the air with a happy smile and then was greeted by Kisshu standing right in front of her.  
"Thankyou, Ichigo."  
"Again. Me Jhaede. Not Ichigo. J'AI-DE!" She spelt her name out for him and then was cut off by a kiss on the cheek.  
"Goodbye, Jhaede-chan!"  
"…Bleh… alien tongue." Jhaede wiped it off with her sleeve.  
"Trolololololol." lolled Gabbi.  
"What on earth?" Asked Ryou.  
"…let's not get into that again." Gabbi coughed.

**MOVING ON TO THE ACTUAL STORY**

OH CRAP **FLASH ALERT**, EVERYTHING ABOVE THIS SENTENCE WAS WRITTEN WHEN THE LAST CHAPTER WAS UPDATED.  
DUE TO PEOPLE NOT READING THE STORY, OR WELL NOT REVIEWING WHICH REALLY GUYS, IS RATHER MEAN, WE DID NOT CONTINUE WITH THIS CHAPTER ANYMORE.  
AS WE SAID SEVERAL CHAPTERS AGO, WE HAVE FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED. OH WELL; LET'S TRY ANYWAY!

Jhaede, gifted with her magical scientific mind, or well at least more scientific than Gabbi's, thought of a brilliant plan to get Ichigo and Lettuce out of their bodies. Standing on the rooftop with the amazing sunset fading away rather quickly, her feline eyes followed everybody's wandering outline carefully, so not to step on people's toes and that her wires wouldn't go everywhere. People who couldn't see however; were not so fortunate.

"AAAEEEEEEEEE!" Gabbi screamed and faceplanted into the ground, her nose beginning to bleed blood everywhere and her chin gaining a lovely graze.

"WOMAN! How many times have, I told you, to stay still whilst I'm configuring my electro-shockinator device?"

"Uweeeeeh…" Gabbi groaned and rubbed her nose, staying sat on the floor.

Jhaede continued to connect her wires to the giant machine the Aliens had provided for her from their base ship and then she ripped off the insulation to one of the wires.

"Now, before I proceed with this suicidal task let's get this straight: Deep Blue is dead, Tokyo is saved! Since the world was never in any danger unless you aliens were clever enough to invade a country like France which would go "Oh noon! Not ze flying peoplez in ze sky! Run avaaay!" we shall assume this is good enough."

"French people are actually quite nice." Gabbi nodded happily.

"THEIR BAGETTES ARE TOO HARD TO BITE, TOO HARD I SAY!" Jhaede screamed.

"Lolol-"

"PLEASE I BEG YOU STOP WITH THE "LOL" ALREADY!" Ryou groaned.

"Derp." Gabbi smiled stupidly.

"Anywaaay…" Jhaede began again, "The Aliens shall take all the mew aqua to their home planet and this shall restore it, though we may need a tincy wincy IDDLE BIDDY liitttuuul tiny bit to fix Tokyo." Jhaede clasped her hands together and looked cutely with her cat-eyes at the alien boys.

The aliens glared.

"Just a wiiidddle biddle TINY MINISCULE piece." She fluttered her eyelids.

The aliens glared.

"OH FINE, BE SELFISH THEN!" She threw her hands up in the air and then turned around, fixing a metal bracelet onto her wrist and the wire with no insulation."

"Now Pudding, ONLY WHEN I SAY SO will you pour the water onto the wi-"

"Pudding pour na-no-da!" Pudding rushed towards the machine with her bucket, water threatening to slosh ove the sides.

"NO NOT YET!"

"Gomen…" Pudding carefully and slowly placed the bucket on the floor.

"Hopefully, when the device is turned on and pudding has poured the water-" Jhaede glanced at Pudding warily, "- then I shall be electrically shocked to a dangerous point, after about ten seconds, Zakuro you must turn off the device, therefore giving my consciousness a shock and sending me out of this body back to my own, since this is how I came here and sending Ichigo out of this body and it will become a vessel. Ichigo should be able to step into her body and then Ryou must kiss her because the kiss of true love IS VITAL IN ANY STORY EVER!"

"Sounds all fine and dandy Jhaede but how do we know this is going to work for me?" Gabbi huffed.

"Well it's either a life on anime which isn't ours, possibly living, or dying from a heart attack. The only last two are really an option."

"But how do we know it will work for me?"

"Because I'm smart. S-M-R-T."

"You missed the A."

"That's because I'm so smart I'm Homer Simpson smart."

"Oh dear god I'm going to die…"

Jhaede stood dramatically like some magical power was going to be bestowed upon her and turned her head to Zakuro.

"Turn on the device."

Zakuro pressed a button and the device powered up, first it was startled, then it moved into a fast pulse of the mechanics working at maximum speed.

"PUDDING!"

"HAI!"

"TIP THE WATER!"

"When?"

"NOOOOW!"

"When is now na-no-da?" Pudding tilted her head, not wanting to be in trouble again.

"Gabbi go do it instead." Jhaede's eye twitched with irritation.

"No, PUDDING shall do it!" Pudding frowned defiantly and poured the water on the wires with no protection, immediately the current travelled up to Ichigo's body and began to shock her, her body shook violently, her long hair frazzling out of the side, after ten seconds Zakuro turned the device off and Ryou looked to the body on the floor.

"Well...shit." Gabbi, who was hiding on the balcony looked down at the dead Ichigo. "That... not to be mean ...but that looks hilarious!" She gestured around her head to point out the fact that Ichigo pretty much had a red afro now, "Careful now, Ryou. Let's hope you don't mess up your soft, golden locks the same way…" Gabbi grinned at Ryou surprisingly cat-like.

"Oh shut up." Ryou dragged his hand through the afore mentioned locks and leant down over Ichigo, hesitating only for a moment to stroke away her red hair before pressing his lips to hers tenderly... it was at this moment that Gabbi realised her lifelong dream... to write romantic fiction!

Ichigo opened her eyes slowly and stared into Ryou's eyes as their kiss broke apart, before leaning forwards, placing her hands around his neck and moving into a passionate kiss. Gabbi glanced to her side to spot Aoyama, who was looking away and biting his lip, fists clenched. She put her hand on his shoulder, surprising him and causing him to turn around and look at her. Gabbi smiled gently and somewhat sympathetically.

"It's your turn, now." Aoyama's fists released and his face relaxed as he nodded and they headed towards the machine "Alright, love birds!" Gabbi announced as she walked up to the couple "Stop sucking each other's faces and move, or we'll make sure to shock the hair product out of Ryou." She ushered the two up to the balcony "There's a hairbrush in Mint's purse, Ichigo."

With Aoyama off to the side, Gabbi braced herself in the centre of the contraption. "Are we ready?"

"Hai!" yelled Pudding.

"Hai!" yelled Zakuro.

"HAIR!" Ichigo gasped as she saw the monstrosity in a mirror that had been produced from Mint's handbag, she pointed at the mirror and then back at herself in disbelief; but everyone ignored her.

"Right, let's do this then…" Gabbi gulped and muttered to herself "I can't believe I'm doing this..." There was a screech of electronics as the device started up for the second time, a gradually growing hum was emitted from the machine as Gabbi pointed at Pudding who practically threw the water down, causing Gabbi to be electrocuted in the same way Ichigo had been, before collapsing as the machine powered down.

After checking it was safe Aoyama ran up towards the unconscious Lettuce and clenched his fist as he knelt down before her. A pang of guilt ran through him but he shook his head and gently touched Lettuce's lips with his own. He whispered in a voice that no one else could hear "I don't care if you're not Ichigo, Jhaede... or Gabbi. I love you." Lettuce started and jerked upwards, banging her forehead against Aoyama's causing the two to yelp in pain.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"No... That's alright... I wanted..." The voices became fainter and fuzzier until they were indistinguishable. Then became clearer once again, but they were different sounds. A buzz of a crowd down a hall, an electronic beep which caused a bright red colour to flash under Gabbi's eyelids and she groggily awakened, scrunching up her eyes. She opened her eyes and winced at the white room. She looked around, not fully registering what she saw.

"...Huh..?" She could only manage a grunt before someone with a white coat on rushed in.

It turned out that Gabbi had been out almost an entire week. The next few hours were filled with tests, doctors, and tearful reunions, but Gabbi didn't shed any of those tears... she was still too shocked from what she had experienced. She spoke cheerily, holding back the urge to blabber "Arigato" or "Gomenasai" Instead of their English counterparts. She got several days of bed rest after leaving the hospital, who knew that being unconscious could be so tiring? Then when she finally reached home she quickly logged onto her computer, keeping wary of any drinks near by.

Kyle says:

Where have you been?

Demon Blood is thicker than...regular...blood. says:

I was in hospital!

Kyle says:

You're kidding?

Demon Blood is thicker than...regular...blood. says:

No, seriously. I was unconscious for freaking ages!

I had the craziest dream!

Kyle says:

Sure, you did

_I Like The Dark Has Logged On_

I Like The Dark says:

Did you have it... too?

**The End**

A/N:

*The Credits begin to roll out with funky music BUMDACRUSHBABABAM DABOOTIEDOB*

Jhaede: WAIT A MINUTE the only people in this damned thing were us two! The whole thing should just have our names on it so let's not bother with that.

Gabbi: I can't believe it's over…

Jhaede: I know… four years of hard… well maybe not hard but certainly… LONG… very long work, finally over… I wonder if the old readers kept reading to the very end?

Gabbi: It's rather shameful looking over it all and seeing all the mistakes. We'll look back at this in a few years and go "OH GOD THE GRAMMRA, THE ERRORS!"

Jhaede: Also "WHY AREN'T WE THAT FUNNY ANYMORE?" Hm, you know what? I think I'll make a Mind Control: The Golden Edition it should have no errors in it and a little more detail so that it doesn't happen in five seconds. I don't care if nobody reads it I WILL DO IT ANYWAY! Note that _there may be a surprise at the end_ for anyone who does read it… that won't come for a while though… the surprise that is. You'll just have to subscribe to it in order to get it. MUHAHA I am an evil genius. Then again... it takes a lot of effort AND NOBODY EVER REVIEWS NOBODY EVER EVER EVER EVEER WHY DO YOU HATE ME WHY WHY WHY REVIEW GOD DAN IT DO IT DOOOOOOOOO IT DOOOOOOOOO IT NOW NOW NOW NOW *stamps feet*

Gabbi: CALM... Jhaede... calm...

Jhaede: But of course, I don't really use FanFiction anymore so… I don't care about having the same thing here.

Gabbi: Beautiful ending don't you think?

Jhaede: Funnily enough the only person to ever go under the punishment of kissing Masaya; was you. Not me or Kitty… just you.

Gabbi: I don't mind.

Jhaede: *Punches in the nose*

Gabbi: AAAAAAAAH THE PAIN!

***Blood Squirts all over the reader's screen***


	13. SURPRISE

**Surprise Chapter 13: Epilogue**

It had been four years since Gabbi and Jhaede had been released from hospital. The two had remained close friends, despite living nowhere near each other. They never told anybody of the strange experience they had encountered together, as they feared people would take them for insane and maybe it **was **just a simultaneous dream. Though, that seemed far from likely. The events happened exactly as each other remembered from their so called "dream" and that gave the girls the suspicion it may have been something other worldly but they pushed that fact to the back of their minds and continued on in life, trying not to say random Japanese words. Or well, Jhaede did. Gabbi said them anyway.

The two girls had matured over the last few years from young teenagers to near young adults. Now at the age of seventeen, they had been through many trials and tribulations together and began to plan their vast futures that included each other in them now and again. One of these plans involved meeting each other at least once a year and upon their meeting in 2011,they discussed that strange experience that had happened so long ago. With this, they decided to watch Tokyo Mew Mew all over again.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Gabbi and glomped Jhaede to the floor.  
"Ow," said Jhaede bluntly "this hurts more than it did when I was thirteen."

"That's probably because you're old, HEHE!" Gabbi giggled.

"Excuse me. You're the older one here." Jhaede frowned unhappily.

"Yeah, funny how that works isn't it?"

"Not particularly... anyway, bring the episodes up, but not the first few, we've watched those so many times it's literally ingrained in my mind."

"Why don't we watch episode five? That's the first Ryou with Ichigo episode really."

"Oooo yay." Jhaede clapped her hands excitedly.

When they got to episode seven they began to notice that something was slightly off with Lettuce and Ichigo's behaviour.  
_"W-w-hat are you?"_

"_WHAT ARE YOU?"_

"_DON'T YOU TRY TO TOUCH ME YOU LUMBERJACK!"_

"_Jhaede?"_

The girls blinked and their jaws dropped open comically, they raised their eyebrows at each other and looked back to the screen, Jhaede rubbed her eyes and Gabbi fiddled with her ears. A few minutes later Jhaede went to the computer and changed it to a later episode where Lettuce was dressed in a bunny suit.

"THE GENRE OF THIS ANIME HAS BEEN CHANGED ENTIRELY!" Gabbi pulled her hands down her face.

"Why are the subtitles so badly spelt?" Jhaede raised an eyebrow and then proceeded to look at different episodes, one involving Lettuce and Ichigo and Ryou covered in flour, to which Jhaede muttered "Flourfish..." under her breath, a memory returning. Then one involving straighteners and another involving a very bad joke about chess.

"Jhaede. Are we insane?"

"I don't think so..." Jhaede said in a small voice.

"So you're seeing what I'm seeing?" Gabbi asked shakily.

"Start up the last episode of the show." Jhaede instructed. Gabbi complied and raised her eyebrows at the strange ongoings and then looked at Jhaede as she picked up the glass of water that was beside them.

"Shall we say hello?" Jhaede grinned whilst Gabbi widened her eyes as the water plummeted towards the keyboard once more...


End file.
